1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode switch assembly of an automobile, and more particularly to a mode switch assembly having an impact/load absorbing apparatus of an automobile for absorbing an impact/load applied to a knob of a mode switch assembly to manipulate a mode of an air conditioning apparatus in an automobile and overcoming a restriction on the height of a knob protruding from a center facia panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an internal controlling apparatus having air nozzles and a plurality of mode switches for operating a radio and an air conditioning apparatus is installed at a center facia panel installed at the central portion of a dash board of an automobile. A variety of knobs for manipulating the internal controlling apparatus are installed at the mode switches.
The knobs protrude from the surface of the center facia panel and the heights of the knobs protruding form the surface of the center facia panel are regulated by laws for the safety of a passenger in automobile accidents.
Thus, the knobs of most mode switches installed at the internal controlling apparatus are designed not to protrude above a regulated height. However, in the case of knobs or protrusions protruding over a predetermined height for the convenience of manipulation for a passenger, when an impact/load of a predetermined amount (38.5 kgf) is applied by a passenger in an automobile accident, the knobs or protrusions are designed to absorb the impact/load by being pushed into the center facia panel to protect the passenger.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the state in which mode switches installed at the center facia panel. FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing a conventional impact/load absorbing apparatus of a knob protruding over a predetermined height from the surface of the center facia panel.
Referring to the drawings, a knob impact/load absorbing apparatus for a mode switch of an automobile includes a housing inserted into a center facia panel 100 of an automobile and fixed to the center facia panel 100, and a shaft 2 installed at the housing 1, capable of rotating and sliding in the lengthwise direction. A knob 3 protruding from the center facia panel 100 is installed at one end portion of the shaft 2. The shaft 2 is elastically biased toward the knob 3 by a buffer spring 4 installed in the housing 1.
When an impact/load is applied to the knob 3 by a passenger in an automobile accident, the impact/load absorbing apparatus of a mode switch having the above structure protects a passenger from injury by absorbing the impact/load as the buffer spring 4 is compressed.
However, the impact/load absorbing apparatus for a mode switch of an automobile generates noise during rotation of the shaft 2 since the shaft 2 is elastically supported by the buffer spring 4. Also, there are lots of restrictions in designing the mode switch.
Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-201250 discloses a switch having an impact/load absorbing mechanism attached thereto. The switch with an impact/load absorbing mechanism includes a printed board to which a tact switch is attached. Since the printed board is elastically supported at a base by springs, an impact/load applied during manipulation of the tact switch is absorbed by retracting of the printed board.
Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2000-222974 and Hei 8-138480 disclose switches for impact/load absorption. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-138480 discloses a switch in which elastic poles are installed in the lengthwise direction of a shaft for manipulation to absorb an impact/load.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus which can protect a passenger by absorbing an impact/load applied to a knob by the passenger in an automobile accident.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus which can reduce noise generated due to manipulation of the switch, improve a sense of manipulation, and ease design restrictions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus which can overcome restrictions according to the height of a knob protruding from the center facia panel.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus comprising a housing disposed in a center facia panel in the automobile, a circuit board installed in the housing, in which a switch having a shaft is installed, a support portion for supporting the circuit board to be separated from a predetermined distance from the housing, a knob installed at the shaft to protrude from the center facia panel, and an impact/load absorbing unit for allowing the knob and the shaft to retreat with respect to the center facia panel as part of at least one side of the circuit board or the housing is broken by an impact/load applied to the shaft from the knob.
It is preferred in the present invention that the impact/load absorbing unit has at least one notch so that the circuit board is broken by an impact/load applied from the knob and the shaft.
It is preferred in the present invention that the support portion comprises a plurality of bosses protruding from the housing and a plurality of coupling members fixing the circuit board to the bosses.
It is preferred in the present invention that the impact/load absorbing unit has at least one slot formed at the mounting portion and at least one connection portion to be broken by an impact/load is installed between slots.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus comprising a housing disposed in a center facia panel in the automobile, a circuit board installed in the housing, in which a switch having a shaft is installed, a control cover to which the housing is fixed and that the shaft penetrates, on which a mounting portion coupled to the center facia panel is formed, a knob installed at one end portion of the shaft to protrude from the center facia panel, and an impact/load absorbing unit formed at least one side of the control cover and the mounting portion to have the knob retreat with respect to the center facia panel by being broken by an impact/load applied to the knob and the shaft.
It is preferred in the present invention that the impact/load absorbing unit has a plurality of slots for weakening the structure of the housing formed around each of the bosses so that the housing around each of the bosses is broken by an impact/load applied from the knob and the shaft.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus comprising a housing disposed in a center facia panel in the automobile, a circuit board installed in the housing, in which a switch having a shaft is installed, a control cover coupled to the center facia panel and that the shaft penetrates, a knob having a hub that has a hole along which the shaft slides by a coupling unit, and an impact/load absorbing unit installed between a bottom surface of the hole formed in the hub and an end portion of the shaft to absorb an impact/load applied to the knob and allowing the knob to retreat along the shaft.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a mode switch assembly of an automobile having an impact/load absorbing apparatus comprising a housing disposed in a center facia panel in the automobile, a circuit board installed in the housing, in which a switch having a shaft is installed, a support portion for supporting the circuit board to be separated a predetermined distance from the housing, a control cover to which the housing is fixed and that the shaft penetrates, on which a mounting portion coupled to the center facia panel is formed, a knob installed at the shaft to protrude from the center facia panel, a first impact/load absorbing unit for allowing the knob and the shaft to retreat with respect to the center facia panel as part of at least one side of the housing or the circuit board is broken by an impact/load applied to the shaft from the knob, and a second impact/load absorbing unit installed at least one side of the control cover and the mounting portion for allowing the knob to retreat with respect to the center facia panel by an impact/load applied to the knob and the shaft.